Unwritten
by The Last song
Summary: After all they've been through, their story still remains unwritten
1. Dancin' With Myself

**Bonsoir mon petitte copines! I haven't been on FF for foreverrr! So, I decided that for my comeback I was going to do a Glee Story!!! Isn't it exciting?! Well, anyways, I am currently obsessed with the series, and I can't wait until they come back in Spring :)**

**Anyways, this is a little story to celebrate Christmastime!**

**Now, an FYI, I'm leaving to Venezuela to visit the fam in a couple of days, and there's not that much internet access there, per se. So, I apologize in advance if I don't update as often :)**

**Ok Hereeee weeee goooo!!**

**_Spoiler Alert!_ JSYK, this is set after last episode, Sectionals.**

**Disclaimer: Right, I own Glee. I also happen to be the pope.**

**Dancin' with myself**

_When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself_

Rachel sat on her desk, miserably looking out the window. It was wintertime, which meant lots of rain, -which lead to her having to run to her car and get soaked on the trip there- and also no sun. No sun meant nothing to bright up her bad days, and she'd been having a lot of those lately. The main culprit for her bad days was Finn, obviously. After winning sectionals, and welcoming Mr. Shue back, he stopped talking to people. Yes, he'd still go to practice, but he would just sing, and not talk to anyone else in between. He shut himself from the outside world, Rachel thought. His daily routine seemed to consist of Wake up, Go to school, Glee, Football, and then home. And start it all over again the next day. Whenever he _did_ talk to someone, his voice seemed monotone, and without interest.

Rachel was of course worried, but there really wasn't anything to do, since Finn seemed to be avoiding her the most.

So, today, she decided to just give up. After worriedly looking at Finn for a while, she made her decision and looked out the window, staring at the gray clouds above, haunting her, and reminding her of the horrible time she was having.

"Rachel, what did you get for number 4?" Said Mr. Schue suddenly, snapping her out of her trance.

"Uh…" she frantically looked at her homework, "_La corvata verde?" _it came out more as a question, but Mr. Schue seemed pleased.

"Good, ok…" He moved on to another student, and she went back to looking out the window, and thinking restlessly about Finn.

A good 10 minutes later, close to the end of class, she heard someone whisper her name. She immediately looked behind her, only to find that no-one was calling her from there. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window.

"_Rachel!" _Thwack!

Her hand flew to her head and started rubbing it furiously. Who would be stupid enough to throw an eraser to her head just to get her atten-- _Finn. _

She looked over to Finn's seat was, and indeed saw him leaning back on his seat, whispering her name, and reaching a note out to her.

"_Rachel! Take it," _he whispered.

She nodded, leaned over quickly, and grabbed the note from his grasp. When it was in her hands, she anxiously opened it, fearing what it might say.

In his messy but readable handwriting was written,

_Rachel,_

_Meet me in the auditorium at lunch. Don't be late._

_Finn_

And the he drew some sort of scribble, which she figured was supposed to be a freakish smiley face. Which is what she shot him when she looked up and noticed him staring.

He sighed and turned back in his seat, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. She stared at him for the rest of the period, a million possibilities of what he might say running through her head. 75% of them included him telling her she's insane and she needs to stop staring at him in class because it's making him uncomfortable, and that they can't be friends anymore, but in different scenarios. 20% involved him declaring his love to her, while 5% involved him asking her for help with the Spanish homework.

She'd be more comfortable with the homework question.

When the bell rang, she jumped off her seat, and was about to make a mad dash for the door, when she heard Mr. Schue's voice.

"Rachel, Finn. Can you come here for a sec?" He asked. He was on his desk, his reading glasses on his hand, and some papers he needed to grade left unattended on his desk. His brows were furrowed, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Um, sure," she said, turning around and heading over to his desk, "But I can't stay long, since I have a Math test next per-"

"It's ok, guys, I won't keep you too long." he said, cutting her off, "I'll give you passes anyways,"

She smiled and sat on the edge of a desk situated right in front of him. Finn sat a couple rows down. Was he avoiding her now?

"So, what's up, ?" he said, in his usual tone, obviously avoiding eye contact with her. She huffed.

"Um, well, I've noticed the tension between everyone in Glee lately, because of Quinn's uh, _situation. _Everyone has been getting along fine, with the exception of Puck, Quinn and you, Finn," he looked at Finn who shot him a confused but angry look.

"Don't get me wrong, Finn. I mean, I understand why you would be mad. But, see, that's not what's worrying me," he paused and looked back and forth between Finn and Rachel.

They were in trouble.

"It's you two. Not to pick favorites or anything, but you two are the best singers in Glee. You two are our stars, and really, you haven't been talking at all lately,"

_Not my fault, _Rachel thought. She accusingly looked at Finn, but he just quickly moved his gaze from her, to the floor. Mr. Schuester, noticing the exchange, spoke up.

"I don't mean to get in your personal lives, but it's really concerning me. Everytime you sang, it was with feeling, and emotion. Now, you're doing it because you feel it's something like a priority. It's just... _sad_ watching you guys! And don't think that I'm the only one that's noticed. All the other members have noticed, and are concerned too. Now, if you--"

"I don't want to sound rude, Mr. Schue, but it's really not my fault," said Rachel in her usual confident tone, "Finn is the one that is isolating himself from the whole group –including me- and unwilling to even _try_ to talk to anyone. I, in the other hand, keep on trying to make conversation. Which, may I point out, is absolutely pointless, since he just carries on ignoring me" She shot him a look, and, if looks could kill, he'd be out cold by now.

"So, if you'll excuse me," she said while hopping off the desk she was previously sitting on, "I have a Math test to attend, and I think I can make it in the 2 minutes I have left before the bell rings," She looked behind her, shot Mr. Schue an apologetic but firm look, as if to say the argument was over, and briskly walked out the room.

"Well," said Mr. Schuester "breaking the awkward silence, "She's a keeper,"


	2. Nowadays

**Bonjour! ****Je suis trés, trés, TRÉS excited about this story! I'm definitely feeling it! Haha, I want to give special thanks to **_**ponderer**_** who was my first reviewer (and hopefully not the last!) and, I think I might just love her for that :) ALSO! Kudos to all of you wonderful readers who added my story for story alerts/favorites! 3 you all!**

**Soooooo, yeah. I think that the first chapter was more of a preview, telling you guys what happened in the past, and what might happen in the future and whatnot. **

**This one's exciting (and long). So, stick around! **

**And, please, please, please review! Hah, I don't want to sound needy, but you won't believe how it makes my day. Besides, it makes me write more, so… yeah. I don't bite!**

**Alright, I'll stop blabbing, and let you read the chapter, although I bet most of you just skip my AUs… I know I do! Haha. **

**Ok, here we goooo! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee, then Cory Monteith would be sitting next to me, shirtless, and I wouldn't be writing FFs. We'd be doing things more productive ;) **

**Nowadays**

_You can like the life you're living  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But __mess around with Ike  
And that's_

_Good, isn't it?  
…But nothing stays  
in fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know  
But, oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays_

"_It's just... __sad__ watching you guys! And don't think that I'm the only one that's noticed. All the other members have noticed, and are concerned too. Now, if you--"_

"_I don't want to sound rude, Mr. Schue, but it's really not my fault. I, in the other hand, keep on trying to make conversation. Which, may I point out, is absolutely pointless, since he just carries on ignoring me" She shot him a look, and, if looks could kill, he'd be out cold by now._

_She looked behind her, shot Mr. Schue an apologetic but firm look, as if to say the argument was over, and briskly walked out the room._

"_Well," said Mr. Schuester "breaking the awkward silence, "She's a keeper,"_

* * *

Finn, after processing what had just happened, raced out of the room, leaving a very startled Will behind. Out in the hallway, the last couple of people biding their friends goodbye, they moved quickly so they would not be marked tardy. He frantically looked around, searching for a specific brunette , but she was nowhere to be found. He slumped to his locker and slowly turned his lock, taking as long as he could. He was pondering what would happen if he skipped Chemistry, but then remembered that the scary senior was his partner, and he was liking the way his face looked lately.

Scared, he ran from his locker to the next hallway, where his Chemistry class was, and, coincidentally, also the Math section. Not looking where he was going because of his frantic running, he ran into a petite figure whose warmth he recognized. He automatically grabbed the girl's shoulders so they wouldn't fall over, and gently pushed her off. Her loving eyes automatically locked with his, and for a moment, neither of them said anything. He started to lean in to her, her face mere centimeters away from his, his warm breath caressing her face. Their eyelids fluttered close, and soon, their lips were on each other's. They stood there, just savoring the moment. Soon, the bell would ring, and they both knew they had to go to their classes, and pretend nothing happened, like previous times.

_Riiiiinnnnggg! _

They broke apart. Rachel was the first to, the only one with respectable self-control, unlike Finn. She shot him an apologetic look, he hand still resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later, ok?" She said, a pout obvious on her face. He nodded, speechless, the kiss still running through his mind, and she walked away, not looking back.

Suddenly, nothing mattered, not even the scary Senior that was awaiting him in the classroom. He'd just kissed Rachel Berry, and felt something. Sparks, fireworks, butterflies, you name it. What surprised him the most is that he'd never felt anything like it before, not even with Quinn. The other times he'd kissed Rachel, they felt… right. But nothing like this, never like this.

He walked into the classroom in a trance, not paying attention to the teacher who was yelling at him for being late for the umpteenth time, or the snickers that followed from his classmates. The period went by slowly, the anticipation for lunch eating him on the inside. Halfway through the period, his lips still felt tingly, and he decided that he was not going to tell Rachel what he originally planned to say. This changed everything.

---------------

Horrible timing. That's what he had; horrible, terrible timing. How was she supposed to concentrate on her Math test, when he'd just kissed her?! Maybe he did it on purpose! It was just one of his idiotic but effective ways to mess with her head. And now it was going to make her bomb her test. Way to go, Finn.

But… there was something in his eyes when he realized he bumped into her, and when she walked away. A mix of wanting and sadness, longing; something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and that pissed her off extremely. She involuntarily touched her lips, and realized they were numb, they tingled, and that sent butterflies to her stomach. Her head spun, and suddenly, lunch couldn't come any faster.

------------------

Were her eyes deceiving her? Did that really just happen? I mean, everyone could see the sexual tension between Rachel and Finn, but what she had witnessed last passing period was just… shocking.

When second the period ended, Mercedes shot off her seat, out the door, and to her usual partner in crime when it came to gossip, Kurt Hummel.

When she reached his locker, he was looking into a mirror and fixing his hair, his books propped up on his right hip while humming Single Ladies by Beyoncé. Kurt never ceased to amaze her.

"Kurt!" She said in a sing-song tone, "I got _juicy _news!"

That immediately shot him out of his hair-fixing trance. He turned on his heel, his eyes glistening with hunger. Hungry for some "juicy" gossip. An evil smile formed on his lips, and she urged Mercedes to speak.

"Well, I was going to French class, when I noticed that my textbook was still in my locker, so I asked the teacher to go," she was now walking, and Kurt's eyes urged her to continue, but to the interesting part, "Anyways, so you know how my locker is in the Math/Science hallway?" he nodded, "Well, you won't _believe_ who I saw smooching smack-dab in the middle of the hall?" She grinned.

His eyes widened, either with shock, terror, or anticipation, she couldn't tell.

"You mean…?"

"_Rachel and Finn," _she smiled devilishly, and looked back to see his reaction.

Again, if he was shocked or crushed she couldn't tell, but he'd stopped walking, and was standing in the middle of the hall

"Oh, Kurt. I thought you were over him…. I'm so…" He stopped her, and continued walking, dragging her along with him.

"No, no. I am, it's not that it's just… Rachel? Are you sure it was Rachel?" He asked incredulously.

"Positive, Kurt. 100%. I saw her walk away," she sighed, "and he looked… disappointed," He winced at her words, but carried on.

"Alright, well, I guess we should've seen it coming, huh?" He forced at smile.

"Yeah, I guess," se replied, linking arms with him, and skipping along the hall.

They turned the corner, and were surprised to see Mr. Schuester looking frantically around the hall. When he spotted them, his face lit up, and he walked towards them.

"Guys! I'm glad I found you! I have _great_ news concerning Glee! But they'll have to wait until lunch! Tell the others, ok?"

He walked away quickly, to none other but Ms. Pillsbury's office, leaving a shocked Mercedes and Kurt behind, but, nonetheless, they did what they were told, and went to find the others.

_**Hey! Haha, hope you guys enjoyed it! The Auditorium scene, is coming up next, no worries! :) R&R!**_


	3. Defying Gravity

**Oh my gosh, you guys are absolutely amazing! I was looking at my traffic, and saw that I have like 238 visitors! Haha, maybe that's not much, but right now, it's like, the **_**world**_** to me. Soo, yeah! Anyways, I think that this is just practically a filler, but, it **_**is **_**the long-awaited auditorium scene :) **

**Anyways, I think this is where the story starts to take course, to really **_**begin**_**.**

**I kindof tease you guys alittle a the end just so you will keep on reading :) **

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

**Enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review ;) I'll give ya a cookie!**

_**Defying Gravity**_

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

* * *

"_Well, you won't believe who I saw smooching smack-dab in the middle of the hall?" She grinned._

"_You mean…?" _

"_Rachel and Finn," Again, if he was shocked or crushed she couldn't tell, "Oh, Kurt. I thought you were over him…. I'm so…"_

"_No, no. I am, it's not that it's just… Rachel? Are you sure it was Rachel?"_

"_Positive, Kurt. 100%. I saw her walk away," she sighed. _

_They turned the corner, and were surprised to see Mr. Schuester. When he spotted them, his face lit up, and he walked towards them._

"_Guys! I'm glad I found you! I have great news concerning Glee! But they'll have to wait until lunch! Tell the others, ok?" _

_He walked away quickly, leaving a shocked Mercedes and Kurt behind, but, nonetheless, they did what they were told, and went to find the others. _

* * *

When the bell rang announcing the end of 4th period, Finn couldn't be any happier. He shot right off his seat and made a mad dash to the door, not even bothering to go to his locker. He wound his way through the familiar school grounds, not stopping to talk to anyone. Thanking his years of football training, he didn't get tired until the auditorium was in plain sight. He started walking slower, and everything that he planned to say to Rachel running through his mind. So, maybe he had been planning on telling her to back off a little, give him space while he recovered from Quinn's mistake, but now… now everything was different. Everything changed. And he knew what he had to do. He had to grow some nerve and tell the stubborn brunette how he really felt. No matter how scary she was. Because in the end, all that mattered is how she felt about him, If she was ready to return the feeling. And just the thought of her rejecting him, started to break his heart, giving him sudden cold feet. But he was determined to do this, the only right choice in his life. He wasn't about to make Rachel Berry a mistake.

He entered the auditorium, taking it all in. His heart was pounding, and his head spinning, but his determination propelled him forward. He ran past rows and rows of chairs, until he caught sight of the stage. There was Rachel; her feet dangling off the stage, head thrown back, eyes closed, humming a toneless tune. His heard leaped in his chest, and a wide grin formed on his face. He was ready to do this.

He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. Her eyes immediately shot open, and her eyes locked into place with his. She gave him a small smile, and he slowly lowered himself down, until he was right beside her, not a space between them. Their arms were touching, and Rachel could feel the comfortable warmth radiating from him. Neither of them talked, they just sat there, staring into space, everything feeling right.

After a while and right on sync, they both looked at each other, their eyes locking once again. It was the right moment.

"Rachel, I…" He started.

"Finn, I'm…" She said at the same time.

They blushed and looked down, hiding their smiles from each other. She looked back up and noticed him already looking at her, and she decided to talk.

"Listen… I'm not sure what you're about to tell me, but I just want you to know… what happened back there in the hall… it really doesn't have to mean anything if you want. I mean, I know you're _just_ getting over the whole thing with Quinn, but I just want you to know that… that I'll be here whenever you need me. Finn, I l-"

The sounds of people coming in, laughing, and chattering cut her off, and they both turned around, to see who they were, only to face all the members from Glee. Rachel could feel her cheeks already burning as she stood up, and looked at them, waiting for their reaction. Finn quickly mimicked her actions and stood right beside her.

Mr. Schuester spotted them right away.

"Guys! We were worried you weren't gonna make it! Glad you're here!" he told the two, very confused teens.

"Mr. Schue, what do you…?" Finn began to ask.

"Alright, alright guys! I bet you're all wondering what you're doing here," he started, receiving several nods from the group, "Well, I was looking through some sites a couple nights ago for song ideas we could do for Regionals, which, may I remind you, is right around the corner!" Most of them rolled their eyes at this; he'd been at this for _weeks_, "Ok, I get it. Anyways, I was looking through some Show Choir websites, when I saw an ad. Well, this unique little ad that caught my eye, had to do with a contest," this immediately caught their attention, "What you had to do, is send a recording of your Choir singing any song, and then wait until they picked a winner. The winner school got an all-expenses paid trip to Florida for the whole winter break. So, I joined, just for the heck of it, now-"

", if this is a cruel and freakishly long way to tell us we just won this so-called contest and we get to go to beautifully warm Florida, I'd advise you to get to the point before I feel the need to lunge at your throat," threatened Kurt in his usual prima donna tone.

He chuckled, and looked around the room. Twelve faces where looking anxiously at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Alright… if you guys can't wait any longer, I guess I could tell you," he teased. He immediately got pestered with 'get on with it's and 'come on's. Chuckling, he looked at them straight in the eyes, a severe expression on his face, "WE WON!"

The room suddenly turned into cheers and laughter, everyone high-fiving each-other. Sure, they'd miss Christmas with their family, but just going t New York was an once-in-a-lifetime chance. All-expense-paid was another. They just couldn't pass it up.

For a while after the announcement, Mr. Schue talked about planning, and permissions. They were informed that they left next week, and that if most of the kids couldn't go, then the trip would be canceled. By the end of lunch, every single Glee Kid was excited, and determined to go.

The most excited was Finn, because that meant he'd get to spend two weeks with Rachel Berry. And that just beat about anything he could get for Christmas.

----------------

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur for everyone, but specially Rachel. With the stress of getting ready for the trip, and trying to convince her dads to let her spend this Hanukah without them, she was a mess, and ready to explode. On top of all that, Finn was stressing her out now more than ever. Even though he didn't go back to his old ways, he still managed to keep a 'safe' distance from her as Kurt so nicely put it one day. There she was, thinking that the kiss was going to change everything between them –in the best way possible- now that he wasn't with Quinn anymore, but it just turned out to be like the others. A spur-of-moment thing, and totally meaningless, just like everything else in her life. Now, just moments before they boarded the plane, her heart was pounding. The thing was, Rachel wasn't very fond of planes. Of course, she'd been on plenty of them before, traveling all over the States, and even the world, but… they were always with her dads. Now it was with her Glee Club, seat 15A next to God knows what. It terrified her. So, as their section was called to board the plane, she shakily grabbed her carry-on and slowly made her way to the plane.

When she was inside the plane, those freakishly narrow isles making her feel claustrophobic; she felt the need to hyperventilate. She just wanted to fall on the floor on a fetal position and cry for dear life. But, being the strong character she was, she took deep, calming breaths and smiled like nothing happened. She had to suck this up, She didn't want this flight to end up like the one last year -let's just say it ended in tears- and make a fool out of herself in front of her classmates, in front of _Finn. _She looked anxiously at the seat numbers until she found hers. Luckily, the whole row was still empty, so there was no need for the awkward making-the-other-people-get-up-just-so-you-could-get-to-your-seat scenario. She settled down in her respective seat, 15A, which just happened to be the window seat, just her luck, and closed her eyes, trying to give herself mental shut-down so she could just relax when the plane took off. Right.

After a minute or two of mental preparation, she felt someone settle on the seat next to her. Afraid to open her eyes and see the poor victim that was destined to sit next to her for the next three hours, she continued her breathing exercises. Moments later though, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She took a big breath and turned to see who her neighbor was.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The Good Lord must absolutely _hate_ her.

**:) Mwahahah! R&R! **


	4. Bust a Move

**A.N- Hey guys!**** I was writing this on the plane! Haha, that's just how committed I am :) I was totally Multi-tasking, I'm was also watching BandSlam. Which totally sucked, by the way. Anyways! I am **_**just now **_**finding internet accesss, so I apologize muy mucho :) Now, my daily updates are going to cease, and they're probably going to be weekly or something :/ But, I PROMISE I will update every time I get ahold of some internet! Because, trust me, as long as I have my laptop, I'll be writing. :)**

**Haha, this is like, an intense chapter, and I'm sorry they're all so short. If you guys think I'm taking things too fast, then let me know :) **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and support! :) Loveyouguys!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Glee. I also eat cats for breakfast.**

**Bust A Move**

_So o__n the beach you're strollin'_

_Real high-roll__in'  
everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin to prove  
So don't just stand there,_

_Bust a move_

_Now, just moments before they boarded the plane, her heart was pounding. The thing was, Rachel wasn't very fond of planes__… Seat 15A next to God knows what. It terrified her. _

_S__he settled down in her respective seat, 15A, which just happened to be the window seat, just her luck, and closed her eyes, trying to give herself mental shut-down so she could just relax when the plane took off. Right. Moments later though, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She took a big breath and turned to see who her neighbor was. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The Good Lord must absolutely __hate__ her._

* * *

She almost had a heart attack right there. Seriously. She could just feel the blood slowly leaving her face, her heart pounding ten beats per second. This was the way she was going to die. On a plane that wasn't even moving just because she was shocked to death. She just continued on looking at the tall figure towering over her in the next seat, her stomach clenching, and feeling like she was going to purge. Maybe that was the best thing to happen, start gagging and run to the bathroom. But she was almost sure that wasn't going to happen. Damn her gag reflects.

After a couple seconds of staring, and awkward fidgeting, she decided to speak up.

"Finn," she spoke, "what a surprise." She looked at him awkwardly, and he just nodded in response, scratching the back of his head. They both turned away from eachother, and started to nervously fidget with their sleeves, staring at their laps.

After several minutes of an awkward silence, the pilot talked over the P.A.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for flying with Continental Airlines, we will start our descending to depart in a few minutes, so please, fasten your seatbelts and place your seats on the upright position," His voice carried on through the cabin, explaining the safety positions, and all the other important information.

This had Rachel sitting upright and listening intently to everything the pilot said, watching the flight attendants mimicking everything. Finn sneaked looks her way every now and then, watching the way her eyes moved from one attendant to the other, repeating quietly to herself whatever they were instructing her to do. He smiled to himself, remembered this Rachel, sat back, and closed his eyes, relaxing.

* * *

She was woke up to someone softly shaking her and whispering her name. She groggily and slowly opened her eyes. Finn immediately noticed she was awake, and moved his face away from her. She took in her surroundings. The smell of bad airplane food, the deafening roar of the engines, the way her ears were plugged up. The way her head rested on his shoulder…

_The way __**her head**__ rested on __**his**__**shoulder! **_

She just about jumped a foot in the air, and managed to remove her head from him.

"Sorry," she breathed, and looked away.

"Uh… we're landing in a minute," he said and looked at her skeptically.

Somewhere between the take-off –which wasn't so bad- and when they started handing out snacks, Rachel had suddenly fell asleep, the week's events taking a toll on her. She also, somehow, managed to place her head on Finn's shoulder. Absolutely mortified, she gave him an awkward smile, as if apologizing for her unconscious mistake. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes, relaxing into his seat as the plane started to descend. This was _nothing_ like the take-off.

She shut her eyes close, and grasped tightly onto both armrests. The plane descended roughly, getting closer to the ground every second. This sent an empty feeling to her stomach, and she knew that puke was just moments away. She tightened her grip on the armrest, and suddenly, a groan was heard. She peeked and saw Finn, distressed, trying to get away from Rachel's deadly grasp.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she gasped. Her hand released his, and flew quickly to her lap. She could feel the heat creeping slowly to her face, and didn't even want to imagine what color her cheeks might be by now. First his shoulder, and now this, she's like a personal-space invader. Jesus.

What happened next though, sent her over the edge. His hand slowly grabbed hers, intertwining their fingers together, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She slowly opened her eyes, not caring of how red her face might be, and looked at him. His face was soft, and his eyes were welcoming. A smile played on his lips, threatening to burst out into a full-grin at any moment. He squeezed her hand, and nothing mattered anymore.

When they were safe and soundly on firm land, Rachel's grip on Finn's hand relaxed, but didn't release. His hand felt safe and welcoming, his warmth sending butterflies to her stomach. They stayed seated, waiting until the cabin was empty –just as Mr. Schue instructed- and watched everyone pass through and struggle with their carry-on.

He suddenly turned to her, a serious look on his face. He was determined to tell her now, no matter what.

"Listen, Rach, there's something important I need to tell you," His eyes searched her, for approval and for courage.

"Yeah?" she looked at him skeptically.

"Yes. It's about… it's about what happened that day," he paused, and looked at her "in the hallway," guilt was written all over his face, he regretted it.

She bit her lip to prevent it from trembling, and shut her eyes. People kept on passing by, unaware of what was happening. Rachel, though, thought they were watching her every more. If she cried, she'd look weak. Rachel Berry was not about to weaken in front of Finn.

She slowly opened her eyes, holding by the tears that were sure to come.

"What about it?" She said, a little more bitterly than intended.

He was obviously shocked by her tone, taken aback.

"Idon'twantyoutothinkitwasamistake," he embarrassedly rushed.

"Pardon?" She said, not believing what she may or may have not heard.

He sighed. "I-I don't want you to think that what happened was a mistake," he said, slowly this time, a smile playing on her lips as he said this, "I meant it. Every second of it, but…" he paused.

Her heart broke, right there. She could feel all the million pieces, falling on the floor, shattering into even smaller ones. There was always a 'but'. 'But I kind of don't like you' or, 'but I have a girlfriend' or, 'but you're kind of weird'. That was the most common one. Finn wasn't going to be any different.

So that's why what he said next was unexpected, and Kurt and Mercedes, who were eavesdropping behind them, choked on their water, incredulous of what had just come out of his mouth.

"I want to take it slow," those words seemed to go slow-mo, coming out if his mouth in a painfully slow way.

"What?" She said, not believing what had just come out of the 6-foot football player.

"I want to take it slow," he repeated, this time with a bit of confidence.

"You, you _what?" _she asked for a second time. Third time's the charm!

"I _said_," he replied in an annoyed tone, "I want to take it slow,"

"Yes, right. Hold on, you _what?" _Why couldn't her brain grasp this tiny bit of information?!

"I want to take it slow, god damn it! Are you even listening to me, Rachel?" He said, angrily.

"Yes, I am, Finn!" she said frustrated. She passed a hand through her thick hair, and looked at him.

"Then why do you keep on asking?" he whispered quietly, his face mere centimeters away from hers.

His breath tickled her face, and it made her a little nervous.

"I don't know," she quietly replied, "I'm scared, I guess."

"Why would you be scared?"

"I wouldn't want you to leave like you always do," she answered. She looked away, just in time for Mr. Schue to stand up and tell them to start leaving.

Finn didn't move.

"It's time to go," she said quietly.

He looked up with sad eyes, and forced a smile.

"Okay," he stood up and joined her, and they walked away. Their hands intertwined, but their minds somewhere else.

**R&R? Love you!**


End file.
